Caught in a Lie
by Gelda Lee
Summary: "Aku berbohong, karena kalian tidak mungkin akan menerimaku apa adanya" BTS fict based on Love Yourself Jimin's quote on his poster (obviously Jimin focused). Don't like? Don't read. RnR please


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Caught in a Lie**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Friendship

COMPLETE

cast:

\- Park Jimin (BTS Jimin)

\- ALL BTS MEMBERS

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story. cerita ini sudah pernah saya muat di media lain dan cerita ini memang hasil karya saya, jadi tidak ada unsur plagiarisme. saya hanya memuat cerita yang sama di media yang berbeda, bukan mengambil cerita orang lain**

 **"aku berbohong, karena kalian tidak mungkin menerimaku apa adanya"**

Aku adalah seorang pembohong ulung, aku selalu berbohong tentang apapun bahkan hingga hal yang terkecil. Tak ada yang pernah tahu kapan aku berbohong dan kapan aku berkata jujur, bahkan diriku sendiri. ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku.

Namaku Park Jimin, dan aku tidak berbohong soal itu. Aku adalah seorang _trainee_ di agensi kecil bernama Bighit Ent, itu juga bukan kebohongan. Sekarang ini aku sedang dipersiapkan bersama 6 trainee lainnya untuk debut di idol group bernama bulletproof boys scout atau BTS, satu lagi kejujuran yang keluar untuk saat ini.

"baiklah, kalian istirahat selama 10 menit" ujar Son Seungdeuk, guru dance kami. Semua member langsung menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke lantai, bahkan aku sendiri tumbang.

"astaga, latihan ini benar-benar gila" gerutu Namjoon hyung, orang yang ditunjuk menjadi leader kami. "kita kan harus terus latihan hyung. Dengan begitu kita akan cepat debut!" ujar Jungkook, member termuda kami.

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain Werewolf?" usul Taehyung, teman seumuranku. Dia menganggapku sahabatnya, dan sayangnya aku harus berbohong dan menganggap bahwa dia sahabatku.

"eii jangan, aku yakin ada seseorang yang akan kalah dengan cepat disini" kekeh Seokjin hyung, member tertua kami sambil melirikku.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas, sudah kuduga. "ya ya, kalian sendiri tahu aku tidak pandai berbohong" gerutuku. Satu lagi kebohongan yang terucap, entah kenapa aku semakin terbiasa dengan itu.

"yup, jiminnie memang tidak bisa berbohong" kekeh Hoseok hyung, dancer terbaik kami. Aku hanya tersenyum, lebih baik aku membiarkan mereka berfikir begitu selamanya daripada aku harus mengatakan kejujuran yang selama ini kusembunyikan dengan baik dibalik topeng terbaikku.

.

.

.

"Park Jimin, apa maksudnya ini?!" bentak Bang Si Hyuk PD-nim, CEO Bighit Ent, tepat saat aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam kantornya.

Dia melempar sebuah koran lama kearahku, aku menangkap koran itu dan membacanya. "a-apa maksudnya ini.." gumamku, kenapa Bang PD-nim bisa mengetahui ini saat aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya seumur hidupku?

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Vandalisme, narkoba, perampokan, pencurian... aku sudah menghubungi kepolisian dan mereka menyatakan bahwa kau memang sudah dibebaskan, tetapi kau memiliki catatan kriminal yang cukup panjang. Sayangnya itu tidak kau cantumkan dalam CV saat kau mendaftar disini.." geram Bang PD-nim yang membuatku gemetaran.

Biasanya aku tidak memiliki rasa takut, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa merasakan takut. Aku hanya terdiam dan menunduk, semuanya sudah berakhir.

Aku yakin bahwa aku akan dikeluarkan, tepat disaat aku sudah meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja. Keberuntungan memang tidak pernah berpihak padaku.

"aku akan mengadakan rapat, kalian semua harus menghadirinya. Aku akan membicarakan semua ini dan mempertimbangkan apakah kau bisa tetap berada disini atau tidak. Sekarang pergilah" ujar Bang PD-nim.

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar, semua sudah berakhir. Aku yakin saat mereka mengetahui masa laluku, mereka tidak akan pernah mau menerimaku. Tidak akan pernah.

"Jim, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung yang langsung menghampiriku. Aku menatapnya, sejak dulu aku selalu menganggapnya anak idiot yang mengira aku adalah sahabatnya. Anehnya, sekarang aku merasa ingin menceritakan semuanya pada anak idiot ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa dia benar-benar sahabatku, aku ingin mempercayakan rahasia terbesarku padanya. "Tae, jika aku mebicarakan ini padamu mungkin kau tidak akan pernah mempercayaiku lagi. Kau yakin?" tanyaku. Taehyung tersenyum, "tentu saja, aku sahabatmu!" ujarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tersenyum dengan tulus pada seseorang. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Taehyung, dan bebanku pun sedikit berkurang.

.

.

.

30 menit berlalu setelah Bang PD-nim memanggil kami semua kedalam ruang rapat dan membocorkan seluruh rahasiaku.

Sedari tadi aku hanya menunduk, aku tidak berani melihat ekspresi semua member. Setidaknya aku tahu Taehyung akan mendukungku karena dia sendiri yang mengatakannya, tetapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?

"Park Jimin, apa benar kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Yoongi hyung, salah satu rapper dan komposer kami. Aku tetap menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalaku, jika aku berbicara mungkin semua ini akan bertambah parah.

Anehnya, Yoongi hyung tiba-tiba tertawa, "astaga.. kukira hanya aku yang menyimpan rahasia disini" kekehnya. Yoongi hyung langsung melemparkan sebuah file tebal pada Bang PD-nim. "itu catatan kriminalku, aku sendiri seorang penjahat seperti Jimin. jika kau ingin menyingkirkannya, kau harus menyingkirkanku juga" perkataan Yoongi hyung benar-benar mengagetkanku, dia juga seorang kriminal?

"sepertinya semua orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik, kalau begitu biar kuberi tahu sesuatu" ujar Namjoon hyung sambil menyodorkan laptopnya yang berisi data kami semua, termasuk diriku sendiri.

"bukan hanya Jimin yang memiliki catatan kriminal panjang. Anda sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kami semua sama dengannya. Jika anda ingin menyingkirkannya, anda harus menyingkirkan kami semua. Bagaimana? Penawaran yang menarik bukan? Anda kehilangan aset tetapi perusahaan anda bebas dari kriminal seperti kami" kekeh Namjoon hyung.

Tunggu dulu, apa mungkin mereka semua sedang melindungiku sekarang? Aku, seorang pembohong dan kriminal, dilindungi oleh orang lain? Akhirnya Bang PD-nim setuju untuk membuatku tetap bersama BTS. dia berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia kami dengan syarat kami harus bekerja keras dan tidak menambah catatan kriminal kami.

.

.

.

"astaga, tadi itu lucu sekali" kekeh Jungkook sambil memegangi perutnya. Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. "Taehyung menceritakan semuanya. Kami memang shock, tetapi pada akhirnya kita semua tahu rahasia masing-masing berkat dirimu yang pertama kali mengatakan kejujuran" ujar Seokjin Hyung.

"ja-jadi kalian semua sudah tahu sejak awal?" tanyaku. Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya, " sahabat itu tidak akan membiarkan salah satu dari mereka terpuruk Jim" ujarnya. Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan anak itu. Mereka menganggapku sebagai sahabat?

"baiklah, karena kita semua sudah mengetahui latar belakang masing-masing, bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi? Namaku Kim Namjoon dan aku adalah seorang mafia" ujar Namjoon Hyung. "aku Kim Seokjin, aku pernah terlibat kasus narkoba yang panjang" kekeh Seokjin hyung.

"Min Yoongi, pebunuh bayaran" gumam Yoongi hyung. "aku Jung Hoseok, seorang psycopath. Tenng saja, aku jarang kambuh kok" ujar Hoseok hyung. "Kim Taehyung, sahabat terbaik Park Jimin sekaligus salah satu penjual organ terbaik di Korea Selatan" kekeh Taehyung sambil merangkulku. "ah, aku Jeon Jungkook. Catatan kriminalku masih sedikit, tapi aku salah satu dealer narkoba yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Seokjin Hyung" gumam Jungkook.

Aku terkejut saat mereka dengan santainya membeberkan rahasia terbesar mereka padaku. Mereka semua mempercayaiku dan melindungiku, perbuatan mereka membuatku bahagia untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

"hei, kau tidak mau perkenalan?" tanya Taehyung. Aku terkekeh tanpa sadar, "namaku Park Jimin. mungkin catatan krimialku yang paling panjang diantara kalian semua. Fakta yang paling penting, aku adalah seorang pembohong" ujarku tanpa ragu.

Ya, aku adalah seorang pembohong dan aku akan terus berbohong seumur hidupku. Tetapi mulai hari ini, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan kebohongan pada mereka, sahabat-sahabat baruku. Aku akan terus berkata jujur dan melindungi mereka semua, sekalipun aku harus kehilangan segalanya.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ akhirnya gue mencoba untuk membuat one shoot lagi setelah melihat hasil karya sebelumnya yang sepertinya gagal. _i know, i suck at this._ mengenai disclaimer yang ditulis di awal, gue emang pernah memuat cerita ini di media lain yaitu online magazine. gue buat disclaimer itu karena gue khawatir nanti saat ada yang baca cerita ini mereka beranggapan bahwa gue plagiat cerita orang lain. _no, this is my story and i'm just publish it in different platform._ buat yang masih nuduh gue artinya mereka ga baca ini secara keseluruhan wkwk. kalau yang ini sukses, sejujurnya gue mau buat versi chapterednya tapi mungkin gue bakalan jarang banget update karena kesibukan kuliah huhuhu. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


End file.
